Mortar Monkey (BTD7:GW)
Mortar Monkey is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. This basic tower works as the same as BTD6. Upgrades Path 1 Bigger Blast ($450) *Description: "Bigger shells deliver a bigger blast radius." *Details: Increases pierce by +20 (total of 60 pierce). Bloon Buster ($650) Smashes through 2 layers of Bloon at once! Heavy Shells ($1,500) Heavier shells deal x2 to Lead bloons, and x6 damage to Ceramic, Fortified and MOAB-class bloons. Can also pop black and zebra bloons. The Big One ($7,750) *Description: "Devastating explosions pops 10 layers of bloon." *Details: This explosion also does 100 pierce via the ~55 unit blast radius. Said damage applies to primary and secondary explosions. The Biggest One ($40,000) *Description: "Smashes through 35 layers of Bloon over a huge area and Ceramic, Fortified and MOAB-class bloons deal 10x damage." *Details: This explosion does 250 pierce via the 83 unit blast radius. Said damage applies to primary explosions. Path 2 Faster Reload ($300) Increases the attack speed of the Mortar Monkey. Rapid Reload ($500) Even faster reload. Shell Shock ($850) Each blast creates a shockwave that stuns Bloons at impact point and pops Bloons further out. Artillery Battery ($6,500) Three barrels for triple the pain! Pop and Awe Ability: Mortar shells bombard the screen for 5 seconds, popping every bloon does 5 damage per second, and immobilizing all bloons. Artillery Dominator ($28,000) *Description: "Has six barrels for deadliest pains of doom! Pop and Awe Ability gets even stronger and lasts for 10 seconds." *Details: Pop and Awe Ability pops bloons 12 damage per second and can affect MOAB-Classes. Path 3 Increased Accuracy ($200) Make the shots more accurate. Burny Stuff ($550) *Description: "Sets Bloons on fire with every hit." *Details: Fire pops bloons by 2 layers every 1 second for 10 seconds. Signal Flare ($1,000) *Description: "Camo, Regrow, Spawner, EMP and Terminator bloons popped by flares lose their properties permanently." *Details: Cannot remove Lead and Fortified properties. Solar Flares ($5,500) *Description: "Solar flares permanently strip all special bloon immunities and status effects off and slows down bloons by 25%." *Details: Removes bloon immunities like sharp objects and explosions, and status effects from bloons permanently. Affects all bloons including MOAB-Classes. Blooncineration ($35,000) *Description: "Superhot burny stuff burns through 7 layers of Bloon each time, and can also burn up MOAB-Class Bloons. Can affect all bloons including a B.A.D." *Details: Can also set MOAB-Class bloons on fire, which does 50 damage. Differences from BTD6 *Base tower price decreased Path 1 *Bigger Blast buffed, price decreased *The Big One greatly buffed, price decreased *The Biggest One greatly buffed, price increased Path 2 *Pop and Awe and Artillery Battery merged, nerfs attack speed and ability damage, price decreased *Artillery Dominator added Path 3 *Burny Stuff buffed, price increased *Signal Flare buffed, price increased *Shattering Shells replaced with Solar Flares, price decreased *Blooncineration buffed, MOAB-Class fire damage nerfed, price decreased Other *Heavy Shells and Shell Shock paths swapped; Heavy Shells buffed, price increased; Shell Shock price decreased Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers